The present invention is implemented in a distributed data processing system--that is, two or more data processing systems which are capable of functioning independently but which are so coupled as to send and receive messages to and from one another.
A Local Area Network (LAN) is an example of a distributed data processing system. A typical LAN comprises a number of autonomous data processing "nodes", each comprising at least a processor and memory. Each node is capable of conducting data processing operations independently. In addition, each node is coupled (by appropriate means such as a twisted wire pair, coaxial cable, fiber optic cable, etc.) to a network of other nodes which may be, for example, a loop, star, tree, etc., depending upon the design considerations.
As mentioned above, the present invention finds utility in such a distributed data processing system, since there is a need in such a system for processes which are executing or which are to be executed in the individual nodes to share data and to communicate data among themselves.
A "process", as used within the present invention, is defined as a self-contained package of data and executable procedures which operate on that data, comparable to a "task" in other known systems. Within the present invention a process can be thought of as comparable to a subroutine in terms of size, complexity, and the way it is used. The difference between processes and subroutines is that processes can be created and destroyed dynamically and can execute concurrently with their creator and other "subroutines".
Within a process, as used in the present invention, the data is totally private and cannot be accessed from the outside, i.e., by other processes. Processes can therefore be used to implement "objects", "modules", or other higher-level data abstractions. Each process executes sequentially. Concurrency is achieved through multiple processes, possibly executing on multiple processors.
Every process in the distributed data processing system of the present invention has a unique identifier (PID) by which it can be referenced. The PID is assigned by the system when the process is created, and it is used by the system to physically locate the process.
Every process also has a non-unique, symbolic "name", which is a variable-length string of characters. In general, the name of a process is known system-wide. To restrict the scope of names, the present invention utilizes the concept of a "context".
A "context" is simply a collection of related processes whose names are not known outside of the context. Contexts partition the name space into smaller, more manageable subsystems. They also "hide" names, ensuring that processes contained in them do not unintentionally conflict with those in other contexts.
A process in one context cannot explicitly communicate with, and does not know about, processes inside other contexts. All interaction across context boundaries must be through a "context process", thus providing a degree of security. The context process often acts as a switchboard for incoming messages, rerouting them to the appropriate sub-processes in its context.
A context process behaves like any other process and additionally has the property that any processes which it creates are known only to itself and to each other. Creation of the process constitutes definition of a new context with the same name as the process.
Any process can create context processes. Each new context thus defined is completely contained inside the context in which it was created and therefore is shielded from outside reference. This "nesting" allows the name space to be structured hierarchically to any desired depth.
Conceptually, the highest level in the hierarchy is the system itself, which encompasses all contexts. Nesting is used in top-down design to break a system into components or "layers", where each layer is more detailed than the preceding one. This is analogous to breaking a task down into subroutines, and in fact many applications which are single tasks on known systems may translate to multiple processes in nested contexts.
A "message" is a buffer containing data which tells a process what to do and/or supplies it with information it needs to carry out its operation. Each message buffer can have a different length (up to 64 kilobytes). By convention, the first field in the message buffer defines the type of message (e.g., "read", "print", "status", "event", etc.).
Messages are queued from one process to another by name or PID. Queuing avoids potential synchronization problems and is used instead of semaphores, monitors, etc. The sender of a message is free to continue after the message is sent. When the receiver attempts to get a message, it will be suspended until one arrives if none are already waiting in its queue. Optionally, the sender can specify that it wants to wait for a reply and is suspended until that specific message arrives. Messages from any other source are not dequeued until after that happens.
Within the present invention, messages are the only way for two processes to exchange data. There is no concept of a "global variable". Shared memory areas are not allowed, other than through processes which essentially "manage" each area by means of messages. Messages are also the only form of dynamic memory that the system handles. A request to allocate memory therefore returns a block of memory which can be used locally by the process but can also be transmitted to another process.
Messages provide the mechanism by which hardware transparency is achieved. A process located anywhere in the system may send a message to any other process anywhere else in the system (even on another processor) if it knows the process name. This means that processes can be dynamically distributed across the system at any time to gain optimal throughput without changing the processes which reference them. Resolution of destinations is done by searching the process name space.
The context nesting level determines the "scope of reference" when sending messages between processes by name. From a given process, a message may be sent to all processes at its own level (i.e., in the same context) and (optionally) to any arbitrary higher level. The contexts are searched from the current context upward until a match is found. All processes with the given name at that level are then sent a copy of the message. A process may also send a message to itself or to its parent (the context process) without knowing either name explicitly, permitting multiple instances of a process to exist in different contexts, with different names.
Sending messages by PID obviates the need for a name search and ignores context boundaries. This is the most efficient method of communicating.
It is known in the data processing arts to utilize an expert system to configure the optimum data processing hardware and software components for shipment to a customer based upon the customer's order. However, such configuration is performed off-line by an independent data processing system.
It is also known to change the number and specific configuration of nodes in a distributed system. However, this capability has previously been able to be performed only by taking the system down, making the necessary changes to the operating system, recompiling, and relinking. It could not be performed in real-time.
There is thus a significant need to be able to provide within a data processing operating system the ability to configure quickly and efficiently the various resources required by each node. Examples of such resources are, for example, terminal ports, windows, files, processes, and I/O devices. Basically in the data processing system of the present invention what is meant by a resource is a logical device which is available to an application. A resource need not necessarily be related to a physical device.